


The Awesome Wife

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel is an awesome wife if she has to say so herself. It's not without benefits, though, to let Jensen have what he wants the most, apart from her. Danneel doesn't believe in love as something that needs to be conformed and crammed into a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awesome Wife

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr anonymous who wanted "Cockles porn please! But without any angst about Danneel and Vicki. They could even join in or something. I like fluff and porn and even angst but I just want them to be happy!!!"

**The Awesome Wife**

Danneel leans back in Vicki's arms, letting out a deep, content sigh as Vicki slides her hand between her legs. Danneel loves it when Vicki touches her. Today they have decided not to interfere, for once letting Misha and Jen have each other. It's all right. It's very all right. Seeing Jensen so lost in his lover is _deadly_ , and Danneel congratulates herself for being awesome, encouraging Jensen to be with Misha, despite the risks. Not that she doesn't benefit from it, she does. 

Oh, she does. 

Being at the center of Vicki's attention, having the girl she loves with her? Daneel isn't complaining. Vicki kisses her way across Danneel's shoulder, her lips leaving a trail of small fires, desire burning hotly on her skin. She can't help it, her moans are getting louder, as if they are reflecting Jensen's desperate groans as he rides Misha hard, Misha utterly lost in his need. 

"Look at them," Vicki whispers, "Have you ever seen anything so arousing?"

No. Danneel hasn't. Except for Vicki, when Jensen and Misha take her together. Or when Vicki looks up at her, fingers or tongue buried in Danneel's cunt as Vicki enjoys Danneel's desperate begging for more. Or maybe when she is lying under Misha and he watches her in silent adoration, sliding his cock in and out of her ever so slowly, as if she is the most precious thing in the world.

 

On the other end of the bed, Jensen leans back, supporting himself, both hands on Misha's thighs as Misha thrusts up into him. These are the moment when Jensen is so heartbreakingly beautiful that Danneel could cry, desire and pure love for her husband mingling into a feeling that makes her want to see him like that, always, so happy and loved. Throwing his head back in ecstasy as Misha grabs his hips, arching up to fuck Jensen as hard as he possibly can, Jensen is close to coming, his cock bobbing hard and dripping, moving with each deep thrust.

Jensen is quiet. He always is, almost. He even moans quietly, harsh, raw breaths, nothing but damp air and the scent of the coffee he had earlier. Misha sits up, pulling Jensen with him so that he can lean against the headboard. Pulling Jensen into a deep kiss, Misha devours and takes, Jensen so willing in his arms. Under Misha's kisses, Jensen finally vocalizes his need. 

"Let me come... let me. Love you... want..." Jensen makes this soft litany of almost inaudible declarations and pleas as he clings to Misha. "Mish- Oh. Love it... Can't hold... come on, in me, God, please!" 

Misha moans loudly, unafraid to let everyone—including the neighbors— know how good it is for him. "Jen... Jen... Fuck, so tight! Shit. Can't... ready?" Misha freezes for a second, one arm around Jensen's waist. He slides his free hand between them, Jensen's desperate groans accompanying the strokes when Misha starts jerking him off. At the same time Misha fucks into Jensen, slower and deeper this time, almost violent in the way he takes what he wants, wringing moans and orgasm out of Jensen.

 

Vicki's fingers are deep in Danneel's wet cunt, and for a moment she has to look away, unable to stay focused on her husband and her other lover. She, too, arches back, coming, as Vicki gets her off to the sound of their men's pleasure. Danneel turns her head, kissing Vicki deeply, for a few seconds forgetting about anything else, anyone else. When she turns, both Misha's and Jensen's eyes are on them, lazy and expectant, soft with release and love and appreciation. 

Misha turns them over, Jensen in his arms, spooning him as the both smile. No words are necessary; it is as if their bedroom is filled to the brim with the love they hold for each other. But this time Jensen's tired smile is for Danneel only, years and years of trust and love expressed in the slow stretch and curl of lips. "Show us, baby," Jensen urges, "how beautiful you both are."

Danneel flips her hair over her shoulder, a sudden blaze of fire-red strands. She holds out her hand, waiting for Vicki to lay down. With her eyes set on Jensen and Misha, seeing their renewed arousal burning, too, Danneel moves to taste Victoria, it pleases her as much as it pleases her woman. 

And her men. 

Oh, she surely is an awesome wife.


End file.
